


How To: Dealing With Heat And An Intrusive Mother

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Mating Rituals, Alien Boyfriends, and Motherhood: A Self Help Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impatient!Keith, Knotting, Krolia has no shame, Lance ties Keith up wink, Love Bites, M/M, Omega!Lance, Reunion Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, and is insanely strong, exasperated!team, i don't make the rules, possessive!Keith, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Lance could deal with getting wet when he was horny, he could deal with his boyfriend having a knot, but the sticky, wet, hot sensation that apparently only his hot-headed boyfriend could solve? He wasn't about to just get over it.OrLance enters his first heat.





	How To: Dealing With Heat And An Intrusive Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write Klance all the time (◡‿◡✿) They are so pure.

 

 _“Lance.”_ Keith hissed, pulling at the ropes tying his wrists, thrusting his hips up by mistake, grunting when Lance stopped his movements immediately.

 

“Hey.” Lance fake pouted. “I’m in charge here, you gave me control for tonight. Now, stop trying to rush and let me ride you.”

 

“If you would fucking get on with it, I would.” Keith growled, his claws extending, fangs dropping.

 

“So impatient and you call me needy. Huh, alpha? Isn’t that right, you’re more desperate than your omega.” Lance didn’t move, instead tracing his nails across Keith’s chest. He watched as the alpha pulled at his restranits again.

 

“Lance, baby, please. Need to, need to fucking mount my omega.” Keith was biting at his lip, trying desperately to get his hips to stay still. Lance was so tight around him, all wet and ready for it. If only Lance would let Keith actually give him what they both needed.

 

“Where’s the fun in that, alpha. I wanna make this last.” Lance sighed as he rocked down slightly, grinding Keith’s cock against his prostate. “You always rush, always knot me so fast.”

 

“You like it.” Keith accused, throwing his head back as Lance’s walls fluttered against him.

 

Lance only hummed.

 

“Please, Lance, fuck. Gotta, I gotta knot you, before-”

 

“Shush, don’t think about that yet.” Lance raised himself up before dropping back down, moaning at the feeling.

 

 _“Baby, please_ -”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

 

“You’re so fucking impatient. Fine, fuck me.”

 

Keith had ripped the ropes the moment the Lance given his consent. Flipping his omega so the brunette’s face was smushed into the comforter, ass in the air as Keith mounted him from behind.

 

“Look so pretty for me, Lance. Gods, gonna miss this, baby, gonna miss you so fucking much,” Keith said as Lance cried out, tan back arching as Keith finally fucked him.

 

“You’re not fucking me hard, _uhn_ , enough if you’re still thinking about that.” Lance teased.

 

Keith chuckled as he sped up his thrusts, pounding Lance exactly how the other boy liked it. Smiling as the the blue paladin lost himself in the pleasure, moaning and whining as Keith fucked him.

 

He was such a good omega, pushing back against his alpha’s thrusts, crying so prettily as he got fucked. Keith didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky.

 

He knotted his omega, pressing as deep in Lance as he could while he came, hoping to mark his lover deep. Wanting the smell to last to any other galras Lance saw. Claiming Lance as his.

 

Lance came while hanging off Keith’s knot, shuddering with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Keith rubbed his back and whispered praises in his ear as he came down from his high. His hole still milking Keith’s knot -such a good omega.

 

Keith fretted over Lance while they waited out his knot. Pushing a pillow under his hips and rubbing circles into the omega’s waist. Marking up Lance’s jaw and making Lance drink a glass of water.

 

Pulling out after they had been knotted was always a little bit of an ordeal, Lance was always sensitive, but Keith had mastered to act by now. Lance whined as Keith lapped at his hole, cleaning up the messy combination of Lance’s slick and his come with his sandpaper tongue. Trying to be gentle as his cleaned his omega, but reveling in the taste of their mating, purring and chirping happily.

 

Keith was whipped, sue him.

 

As he came back up, Lance pulled him into a harsh kiss, tasting them on the alpha’s tongue. Keith laid down next to his omega after, pulling Lance’s lithe body into his own, plastering himself around the omega.

 

Lance hummed as he pressed himself into the crook of Keith’s neck, preening from the attention his alpha lavished him with. Keith rumbled affectionately at his omega.

 

“Such a needy little omega, aren’t you, baby?” Lance peered up at Keith, the alpha’s eyes watching back at him, wide and happy.

 

 _“Alpha.”_ Lance whined as Keith began to lick at his jaw again, making sure it was fully covered in love bites.

 

“Want everyone to know you’re mind, baby. Gotta, I have to mark you before tomorrow.” Keith shushed Lance. “Even when I’m gone, they’ll all know whose omega you are.”

 

“Yours, alpha,” Lance said, letting his eyes slip closed. “All yours.”

 

The next day was hard. Keith was going to be rejoining the Blade for some time. Lance didn’t know the specifics, but they apparently needed Keith in this mission, for whatever stupid reason.

 

Saying goodbye to the team again was, well, disheartening. Especially as Keith watched Lance attempt to play the whole situation off, arms crossed, tightening in on himself. Keith gritted his teeth at the idea of his omega, his precious omega having to prepare for the pull of separation again.

 

He pulled Lance close to him once again, biting his lip as the omega immediately sunk into the hug, getting as close to Keith as possible. Keith pulled back, hesitant, before leaning in to kiss Lance goodbye. Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s, wiping the omega’s tear away before pulling back.

 

“I’ll be back in no time, you won’t even get the chance to miss me.”

 

Lance only nodded.

 

Lance didn’t sleep much the following night, clutching the pillow to himself tightly as he laid awake in their bed all night. In the morning, the team was constantly sending Lance sympathetic glaces, the tiredness of a sleepless night slowing on his eyes.

 

Lance tried to go through the motions of his day as best he could, forcing himself to ignore the tight pull he felt in his chest. A constant, thrumming ache that seemed to follow him around wherever he went.

 

 _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself. _It hasn’t even been a full day and he’s already being clingy and desperate._

 

He angrily ate his goo at lunch, pissed with himself for being so dramatic. Keith would be backed soon, there was no need to be so whatever he was. Lonely, worried, etc.

 

Then came another sleepless night. He wondered if Keith missed him like this.

 

However, the morning that came after, something had changed. When Lance woke up, he could feel the sweat pooling at the small of his back. He was unbelievably hot, his body aching, and his hole, he could feel how wet it was without moving. More so than ever before.

 

“What the fuck?” Lance sat up, slow and dizzy, head swimming. His skin felt prickly, throat dry. Slowly, his hand found its way down, inside his pants. He bent his legs up to get a better angle, automatically gasping when his fingertip found his wet hole.

 

He didn’t hesitate when pushing a finger in, up to the second knuckle, something sparking inside him. One became two, two became three, and Lance was desperate for it. Covering his mouth to hide his whimpers and whines as he fucked himself on his fingers.

 

 _“Keith,”_ Lance whined, the name slipping through his lips before he could stop it. “Oh, fuck, please alpha.” Lance fucked himself harder as his orgasm approached, a litter of _keith_ s and _alpha_ s falling from drooling lips.

 

As Lance’s orgasm hit him, thighs trembling, head thrown back as he cried out, the fire in his stomach did not stop. He was still, maybe even more so, desperate than when he began. He fell limp against his pillow as he trembled from the aftershock, clutching the fabric to himself as his hole ached for more, tears falling from his eyes and slick dripping from his needy hole.

 

Lance reached for the bedside table with sticky, slick covered hands. Grabbing the phone-like-communicator that Pidge had designed and given to them all. There was a slim chance that Keith would get his signal, wherever he was, but all Lance had right now was hope.

 

After the signal was sent, Lance let himself fall back against the comforter, hands finding his hole once more.

 

Hunk tried to come to see him around noon, but Lance turned him away. Lance was sure the other paladins were worried about him, but he wasn’t sure how to explain _this_. Whatever the fuck this was.

 

He had to take care of himself for right now, he would explain after.

 

It was on day three that the insistant knocking had stopped. Shiro, Allura, Coran, Hunk, and even Pidge all tried different things to get Lance to open up. Thinking that he was just missing Keith. Well, he was missing Keith, of course, but in multiple ways it seemed.

 

The light in the castle had just dimmed for the night when the knock came from his door. Lance rolled his eyes, not bothering to sit up at the noise.

 

“I, I just need some time okay?” He said. It was probably Shiro again.

 

“Oh, darling. I know how hard it is to be separated from your mate.” Krolia crooned from the other side of the door. When the fuck did she-

 

“It shows how strong your bond with Keith is!” And, she was prying open the door with her bare claws, great.

 

“Now,” She said as she finished tearing open the door. “I understand you miss my son, but-”

 

The Galra woman stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and nose flared. Lance still sat on the bed, covered only just enough to hide his junk, but the cloth still heated up his already boiling skin.

 

“Oh my.”

 

When Krolia had recovered from the shock, she immediately crowded Lance. Rumbling and cooing on about “what a poor omega” he was. Lance tried to cover himself further, but she did not seem to care about his nudity as she forced fed him two bottles of water and some crackers.

 

“Do you know what's happening to me?” Lance looked up at her through his lashes, head staying low.

 

“It's your heat. I explained that to you, no?” Krolia asked. “When you first began mating with my son. It’s part of being an omega.”

 

“Not really though. I don’t know what _heat_ is.”

 

“Well,” She began, patted a chipper hand against Lance’s hair. “I’m glad Shiro called me so I can explain it to you.”

 

                           --------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m going to cut off your son’s dick, Krolia.” Lance said, head in his hands as Krolia laughed.

 

“It is not my cub’s fault. You were meant to be mates, meant to be his omega.” She smiled. “You have to chose each other for the transition to begin. You are both culprits here.”

 

“Okay,” Lance sighed. “So if we, me and him, ugh, _knot_ , this will all go away?”

 

“Well, if you get pregnant or knot consistently enough until you’re heat dissipates. You are on protection, correct?”

 

Lance nodded, ears tinged red. Coran and Pidge had a field day figuring out a birth control that would work, he owed them both big time.

 

“Great! Now all you need is your alpha. Leave that to me.” She winked, and Lance immediately knew Keith was somehow already on his way.

 

Krolia made Lance eat some more before she left, stocked his room with water bottles and Hunk’s version of energy bars as she made her way out.

 

Keith had come a couple hours later. Lance had started to become agitated, but the moment Keith had boarded the ship Lance had known.

 

He had at least attempted to dress himself as he ran down the castle halls. Well, his white bedsheet was close enough.

 

They were all in the hangar when he got there. Greeting Keith quick hellos, like Lance was just going to wait forever.

 

Something came over Lance, a _growl_ or fucking something of that genre erupting from his lips. Keith pulled away from his embrace with Pidge to look at Lance, the scent of his omega being more apparent and overwhelming.

 

They met in the middle like two fucking heterosexuals in the rain, Lance immediately jumping up, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist as the alpha clutched onto his hips. Keith’s claws on his hips the only thing keeping the bed sheet from falling and exposing Lance’s junk to everyone in the room.

 

Lance’s nails made their way into Keith hair as they kissed, Lance cursing Keith out in between the kisses.

 

“You absolute-” _kiss_ “-fucking asshole-” _kiss,_ Lance gasped as he spoke “-you fucking-” _kiss_ “-did this to me.”

 

Lance began to make his way down Keith neck, lips leaving marks and bruises as Lance pushed the alpha shirt, begging for it to come off.

 

“You guys should, heh, leave before this turns into that public mating ritual we talked about.”

 

Keith’s voice broke the team out of their shock. Shiro and Pidge making quick work of running out of the room, Hunk pushing Krolia along with them as she hesitated, shouting things about “young love” and “the old days” as Coran helped Hunk pull her along.

 

“I want my hangar cleaned after this, the floor scrubbed!” Princess Allura shouted as she attempted to leave the room with her hands covering her eyes.

 

Keith pushed Lance against the wall as he unbuckled his pants, the omega crying out as the alpha fucking finally pushed into him.

 

“We’re gonna have to clean every inch of this room, baby. “ Keith promised. “I can’t believe you’re in heat, _my perfect omega_. There’s no way I’m leaving until I mated you on every surface.”

 

“If you can keep up with me, mullet.”

  


Extra:

 

Shiro caught Keith a day later. They were docked on an ally planet, and Keith was dragging a giant deer-like animal through the castle halls, a thin trail of blood following them.

 

“Keith. What the fuck.” Shiro gestured to the entirety of the situation with one hand, the metal one resting on his hip is an exasperate matter.

 

Keith hissed at Shiro automatically, before composing himself and taking a deep breath. He still stepped in front of the deer, trying to shield it from Shiro.

 

“He’s in heat! Lance needs meat-!” Keith whined, and as he opened his mouth Shiro caught sight of his bloody fangs.

 

“So you tore its neck out with your teeth.”

 

Keith glared at him, crossing his arms.

 

“Do you want me to get my mom so she can tell you about the importance of hunting, especially for your mate, especially for their heat.” Keith threatened the Black Paladin.

 

“You’re a fucking sadist.”

 

“Lance can tell ya’ all about it. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Keith said as he began to drag the deer towards Lance’s room once again.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:


End file.
